The invention relates to hammers, and more specifically to a hammer having structure for releasably holding a nail in a forward-oriented position to assist in starting a nail.
Most carpenters have experienced injury to fingers or thumbs caused by missing a nail while holding the nail to initially drive or start the nail into the desired material.
Furthermore, hammering or driving nails while in difficult positions, such as perched on a ladder, can be even more difficult when both hands are needed, one to hold a nail and the other to hold the hammer. As can be attested to by many in the field, this is a long-standing problem which needs a solution.
A large number of attempts have been made to provide a solution to this problem. A number of patents disclose various structures for holding a nail on the hammer for making the initial impact with the material in which the nail is to be driven so as to start the nail with a swing of the hammer and without needing the nail to be held in place. These disclosures are characterized, however, by a number of disadvantages. These disadvantages include structure which interferes with or detracts from the striking surface of the hammer, structure which includes magnets having a tendency to de-magnetize, structure which requires awkward movement to insert and release nails, and the lack of a good striking anvil for making the initial drive of the nail.
Thus, the need clearly remains for a hammer including a nail-holding attachment which overcomes the aforesaid disadvantages.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a hammer having a nail-holding attachment which does not interfere with the striking surface or head of the hammer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus wherein the nail-holding attachment mechanically holds the nail, without the need for a magnet, and which firmly holds the nail in place in a position wherein the nail is easily placed in the attachment, and released through a smooth and ergonometric motion after the nail has been started.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus as described wherein the attachment has a good striking anvil for the nail.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear hereinbelow.